


Mafia Game

by Mdcmlld



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdcmlld/pseuds/Mdcmlld
Summary: Hyunjin went mad against Seugmin at the Mafia Game.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Mafia Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writting so please be indulgent.  
> I was inspired by the event of the concert soooo..  
> All comments are welcome to help me improve in writting  
> I'm not an English language born so I may have made mistakes.  
> If you want another writting I'm open to all prop.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)

" Jinnie died this night "Chan said, knowing what this will result with.

It was Chan's idea to play the Mafia Game to let them have a break from the training sessions. They had worked so much to make sure their comeback would be flawless.  
Everyone was so happy to share a light moment with eachother.  
Chan decided to be the mc so the kids would have all the fun, he did choose Seugmin has the maffia, has he knows how much he loves to joke with the others.  
The first night came and Seugmin, with his little evil smile on, choose to kill Hyunjin, who is seated right next to him ( this will be less suspicious this way, he thought).  
As he pointed Hyunjin, Chan knew how upset the last one was gonna be, has much has he loves playing games, he hates being the first eliminated, and Chan knows as well how much Hyunjin can be overdramatic.

-" What.. Seriously ? Who did that to me ? " Hyunjin said, a little laugh on, but the kind that came with disgust.  
\- " So the princess died first.. " Seugmin looked at everyone, trying to hold his laugh.  
\- " I'm sure it's Jisung, you little bastard ! " Hyunjin shot trying to stand up, taking Chan's hand.  
\- " Okay.. So now that the sun is up, you may choose who you think the mafia is, at 3 point out who you want to kill..."

Felix and I.N pointed to Jisung, Jisung, Changbin and Lee Know raised their fingers to Seugmin, while Seugmin tried to point out to Felix.

\- " The people spoke, and they decided to kill you Minnie, can you please tell us if Mafia you were ? " shooting the words, Chan knew Jinnie was about to be pissed off.  
\- " Indeed I'm the Mafia, sorry Jinnie I thought killing you will be my alibi, but I guessed it didn't worked that much " he laughed looking at Hyunjn, hoping he wouldn't get mad at him.  
\- " How could you do that to me ? You know how much I love playing and you killed me first ! What's wrong with me ? What's your problem ? " Hyunjin went mad, as predicted, tears starting to appear at the back of his eyes.  
\- " That's just a game, can you stop being so childish for a moment ?! " Seugmin was going red, how could this little drama prince, can be so mad for just a game ?  
\- " Okay, okay calm down kids, it's just a little game, have fun.. " Chan taking his leader role back to keep the situation from going further.  
\- " Why am I always the first kicked out ? What's going on with me ? " Hyunjin tears started to fall down  
-" There's nothing going on with you, stop acting like your a victim everytime, nobody can stand yo.. " but before Seugmin finished his sentence, Hyunjin left the room crying.

Chan was going crazy, since Woojin left, he was all alone to raise the kids, trying to avoid every bad situations, every fight, but sometimes he really couldn't do anything. He was so tired, and he knew the others were too. He pulled Seugmin by the arm, trying to calm him a little bit. 

\- " You didn't had to go that far, you know, I know how he his, but you know how sad he is since Woojin's gone.. " Chan took his shoulders and started massaging them.  
\- " Go tell him you're sorry, I've never seen you two in a fight.. "  
\- " I really don't want to say sorry when I'm not the one in fault ! " Seugmin speaked dry, he didn't want to make an effort, he didn't want to comfort when he's the one being attacked.  
\- " Don't let him cry, he's having hard time, be indulgent with him, I know you hate having fights.. "  
\- " I said NO.. "  
\- " And I'm the leader and I tell you to apologize so you must do what I tell you to do ! Now go find him before I'm upset with you " Chan's patience was on the end.

Seugmin knew he sould not messed up with his leader, and against his will, he was leaving the room to find mister overdramatic Hyunjin.

Seugmin knew Hyunjin would probably rather hide in the bathroom to cry all his eyes, or drink some fancy spice latte in the JYP Café to drink away his pain.  
He started to checked the usuals bathrooms Hyunjin would go to sob, but he didn't find him there, so he was sure to find him in the Café.

Hyunjin was there, seated in the back of the Café, a large cup of hot and warm beverage to comfort his little heart. His black cap down to his eyes, a black mask on his face, hidden enough not to be bothered by anybody in the Café. But Seugmin knew him to well, he knows the shape of his body, the way he stands, the way he would try to hide his face.

\- " You know, people usually drink alcohol to forget about their pain rather than hot chocolate .. " Seugmin seated face to Hyunjin, trying to make some kind of joke that would make Hyunjin smile.  
\- " I'm not in the mood. " Hyunjin was cold as stone, looking done his cup, trying to ignore the other.  
\- " Well I'm sorry you took it that bad, for the game. And I shouldn't said what I said, but what's going on Jinnie ? Why are you so sensitive ? " Seugmin started to feel really sorry, and maybe more worry that he would admit.  
He took the mask off with is fingers, revealling tears all the ways from Hyunjin's eyes, to his chin.  
\- " I'm feeling.. so bad.. so so bad.. " Hyunjin was sobbing, trying to replace the mask on.  
\- " Take your cup, stand up, we can discuss it at the dorm, come on.. " Seugmin stood up, taking Hyunjin by the arms to help him.

They were going to the dorm as fast as they could, Hyunjin still crying, and Seugmin holding his hands, to make sure to comfort him at least a little.

As soon as they passed the door Hyunjin felt down on his knees, crying all his body, the kind of cry that make you feel your heart breaking into pieces.  
Seugmin kneeled next to him, patting the other back.

\- " What's going on ? I've never seen you like that.. " Seugmin wanted to know, how bad was his friend feeling, and what was the reason, the real reason.  
\- " I'm.. overwhelmed.. I'm tired.. I'm sad.. I.. miss Woojin so much.. " his sobbing went straight to Seugmin's heart, he could feel the dark haired boy pain through his own body.  
\- " I'm feelin.. left behind.. He used to.. comfort me.. And he's gone now.. " Hyunjin could feel all the sadness he was hidding away, come to the light, he felt ashamed but all he wanted now was some arms around him, telling him all was gonna be alright.  
\- " Listen baby, I'm here for you, it's hard for all of us, but you can't count on me okay ? " He asked, knowing the use of the pet name would let a light smile on Hyunjin's face.

He was dripping away Hyunjin's tears with his thumb, going on a hug with the dancer.  
Hyunjin felt his heart beating faster than usual, BABY ? he thought, how lovely was it, maybe because he was feeling so low, but he couldn't help to find it so heartwarming.  
He didn't wanted Seugmin to break the hug, but he did.

His tears were stopping to fall, Seugmin took him by the waist to help him up.

\- " Why would you call me like that ? " Hyunjin started to blush  
\- " What ? Baby.. ? "  
\- " I mean not that I don't like it, but.. " He didn't knew if it was the situation but he would clearly like Seugmin to kiss his lips by now.  
\- " Then if you do liked it, would you want me to continue or.. ? " Seugmin started to feel his heart pounding, why did he called him like that ? He knows how much affection he has towards Hyunjin, maybe to see him cry woke up a protector side he doesn't knew, maybe more than that. What if he had feelings for Hyunjin ? What if he liked to call him baby more than he thought ?

\- " I mean, that made me feel better, but maybe it's to embarassing for you.. " His voice was now shaking, he removed his cap to let his beautiful black hair fall in front of his eyes, trying to hide himself.  
\- " No, no I can be used to it, there's nothing embarassing between you and I.. Baby.. " 

That was starting to be to much for Hyunjin's little heart, he could clearly felt it bouncing inside his chest. He was feeling shiver in all his body as Seugmin put him into another hug by his waist.  
Their mouth were so closed to each other, they could feel their breaths on their lips, Seugmin pulled him even closer, playing with Hyunjin's hair with his fingers. Their eyes met, the dorm were sank in silence, as if they were in the bottom of the ocean.  
They could feel the tense between them, they could feel their body starting to move against each other, and it goes like that, Seugmin grabbed the back of Hyunjin head and pulled them into a soft and delicate kiss.

It was hot, smooth and warm. The feeling of Hyunjin's plump lips kissing Seugmin's. Their hearts were beating so fast right now? Hyunjin felt all his pain going away, all he could feel now was a comforting feeling, he grabed Seugmin's hand.  
Seugmin kissed the boy with all his heart, he knew it would make Hyunjin feel better, he knews the feelings they had for each other were real by now. Maybe should he kill him first next time they play Mafia, so he could get to comfort him again, he felt ready to comfort him as much as needed.

And as if they were lost in silence, they heard the door openin in their back.

\- " When I said you two should make peace, I wasn't thinking that far.. Haha " Chan laughed.


End file.
